Revenge Is A Fickle Thing
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: Some time after Morgana's demise, her faithful friend Maleda sets out to Camelot, bent on revenge. What she didn't expect was to find love... In two men. What will happen to Maleda as she fights to keep her plans and her loves secret while she is trapped in Camelot?


**So the plot bunnies came hopping, and I was forced to do this story:) **

**Me: Merlin, I cannot possibly write another story, especially one starring you and an OC.**

**Merlin: You promised! In Morgana's Last Breath! **

**Me: I make the decisions here Merlin! Even though you are cute, you are just a servant boy.**

***Arthur walks in* Arthur: An incompetent servant boy, who can't properly wash a prince's clothes.**

**Merlin: Oh, you mean a prat's clothes? *dodges bowl thrown by Arthur* **

**Me: Oh, well. Here you go! *Throws papers at mob and then runs back into the castle.***

Chapter 1

Maleda:

It was always Merlin that ruined things. He had destroyed... Utterly destroyed... He had destroyed her...I had loved her like a sister... I had been hers after Morgause died at the Isle of the Blessed. It was all his fault. Her and I... We were inseparable.

It was time for a change. Merlin was going to pay for what he did.

I glanced in the mirror- as lovely as always, it seemed. My dark brown curls were messy and tangled, with dark blue fabric tied in among the many small braids. I laughed. I so resembled Morgana it was almost frightening. My dress was black lace with a silk indigo underdress. Many bracelets were stacked upon my wrists, and my eyes were heavily loaded with blue dust.

I was tall, my enviable curves outlined in every aspect. I had high cheekbones, and dark green eyes. Here the resemblance to Morgana disappeared. My lips were full and a deep red, just like blood. I laughed a little at that. My cheeks were naturally flushed; I was simply beautiful, I thought. But I could not enter Camelot like this- they might think I was Morgana reincarnated. At this I chuckled.

I swiftly walked over to Morgana's old dresser and pulled out one of her ancient dresses. By now, it had been several years since her... Downfall. I hissed at the word, and stared at the threadbare fabric. I remembered her talking to me about it.

_"Maleda, do you remember the stories I told you about my time in Camelot?" Morgana asked, smiling softly as she fingered the needlework of one of her dresses. I nodded silently, looking at her intently. _

_"Once, Uther gave me a dress on the seventeenth anniversary of my birth. It is this garment I am holding here." She said. She clutched the fabric in her delicate, yet beautiful hand. Morgana's eyes turned cold as she was on the verge of tearing the dress. I stopped breathing ever so slightly. _

_"Normally, I would have already burned it, like the others." She snarled, gazing at the burning fire. Then she smiled, her face twisted cruelly, yet still gorgeous. _

_"But I think that perhaps, I shall wear it. When I murder Uther Pendragon myself." _

I was jerked out of my reverie by a bird clucking softly at the window. Choosing to ignore it and not kill it, I stared at the dress. Today was my seventeenth birthday. Today would be the day I fulfilled Morgana's wishes.

One hour later I was on the side of the road, my plan set. The foliage was whipped around in the brisk air, and the smell of spring was on the way. Spring. Happiness. My lip curled. Morgana hated spring.

The sound of horses filled the air, and I smiled, feeling my muscles in my face burn. I hadn't smiled in... A while.

Muttering ancient words, I spoke the spell that would determine the outcome of the first stage of my plan. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and lightheaded. My smile faded as black spots filled my vision, and my head collided with the trunk of a tree. Good for an added effect, I thought as my consciousness disappeared.

Sir Leon:

I rounded the bend, chuckling as Elyan shouted with friendly fury. I was beating him badly. As I glanced ahead, my eyes widen in surprise. I stopped my horse, leaping down from my seat as I rushed to the figure's side. They were lying face down next to a trunk, their blue hooded cape spread out around them in a circle. Gently, I turned them over onto their back, and gasped slightly. It was a beautiful girl- her lips pink and plump, her cheekbones prominent, her skin pale, but her cheeks we wore no dust, or anything to try and make herself look more beautiful. Her dress was ornate, though old, and she looked like she belonged to royalty.

"I'd begun to think you'd just given up, Leon." I turned to see Elyan standing there, smiling. He saw the girl in my arms, and his grin disappeared.

"We have to get her to Gaius." I said, standing up. I held her in my arms, and she looked so innocent, so frail as she was cradled against my chest. Her eyelids fluttered, then closed again. I swiftly jumped up into my horse, and I positioned her so that she was sitting, her head resting against my shoulder. As her soft brown curls moved, I noticed a cut on her forehead. Immediately, without haste, I stirred my horse and rode back to Camelot, Elyan behind me.

**Theres this thing, called reviewing. If you review, you might get a virtual Merlin! :) till next time! **


End file.
